


A Handy Man

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Handyman Dee, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexy Times, Smut, plumbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo learns that Dee is a very handy man to have around, in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes a turn for the smutty halfway though. Hand job, naturally.
> 
> Written for Challenge 139: Hand at fan_flashworks.
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be smutty, I don’t generally write smut, but then Dee started in with all the innuendo and I just couldn't make him behave unless I gave him what he wanted. He can be really stubborn.

Ryo had seemed distracted all morning; now it was lunchtime and if anything, he was worse than ever. Dee kicked his partner’s foot beneath their back-to-back desks.

“Hey! Earth to Ryo!”

“Huh?” Ryo blinked owlishly at him over the tops of his reading glasses.

“I said, what d’you fancy for lunch?”

“Oh, I don’t mind, whatever you want will be fine.”

“Okay, that’s it. What’s up with you today?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well, something’s obviously bothering you. You might be here, but your mind’s miles away.”

“It’s nothing you need worry about.”

“Not the point. Whatever it is, maybe I can help, so spill.”

“Fine,” Ryo sighed, exasperated by Dee’s persistence. “I have a leak, that’s all.” 

“You what?”

Ryo smiled slightly at Dee’s confused expression and elaborated. “At home, something to do with the kitchen sink. That’s why I took yesterday afternoon off. I called a plumber, but he never showed up. That’s the third time; he keeps cancelling on me at the last minute.”

“How long’s this been goin’ on?”

“Since the weekend. Sunday morning I found everything in the cupboard under the sink was wet. I’ve had to keep a bucket under there ever since.”

“You should’ve said something sooner.”

“Why? It’s my problem.”

“So I could help, dumbass! Listen, I’ll come over tonight and lend a hand.”

“Dee, there’s nothing you can do, unless you know how to fix leaky sinks.”

“Just so happens I do.”

That was surprising. “Really?”

“Yeah, I can turn my hand to most minor repair jobs.”

Ryo started to laugh, then sobered at the wounded expression on his partner’s face. “Sorry, it’s just, you never really struck me as the handyman type.”

“I’ll have you know I’m great with my hands! There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Ryo raised a sceptical eyebrow. “You never do anything you don’t have to.”

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t! Look, back at the orphanage when I was growing up, Mother never had much money to spare so she taught herself how to fix things, borrowed a ton of books from the library and read up on anything that needed doin’ so she didn’t have to pay someone else to do it. When I was little I used to follow her around, helpin’ out, just passin’ her tools and stuff. I thought there was nothin’ she couldn’t do; guess I still think that way,” Dee admitted with a smile. “But as I got older, well, she was getting older too and being Mother, she thought ahead. She started teaching me, and some of the other kids, what she knew so we could help out around the place and she didn’t have to do it all by herself. She said she was teachin’ us skills that would come in handy when we grew up, and she was right. I’ve never had to call a plumber, plasterer, electrician, anything like that. I even worked construction part-time for a while, helpin’ to pay my way through the academy, so I can damn sure fix a leaky sink.”

“I think I’m impressed.”

“I’m not just a pretty face,” Dee smirked, winking. “So whaddaya say? I’ll come over tonight, show ya what I can do with my hands. I’ll even fix your sink while I’m there.”

“Dee!” Ryo’s cheeks flamed. “Don’t say things like that!”

“Aww, baby, you know I can’t help myself!” Dee lowered his voice further, leaning forward so he wouldn’t be overheard. “You already know how good my hands can make you feel,” he rubbed one foot against Ryo’s leg out of sight beneath their desks, “and it’s not only my hands!”

A faint whimper escaped Ryo’s lips. Dee raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Okay, you can come over tonight, but just to fix the sink.”

“Great! I’ll bring my tools, you can repay me by lettin’ me stay for dinner.”

“Fine, I guess that’s fair. But you don’t have to bring anything, I have a toolkit.”

“Ryo, I’m left-handed, half of your tools probably wouldn’t work for me.”

“Oh. Right, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Besides, I seriously doubt you have a plumber’s wrench. Your basic store-bought kit doesn’t even include most of what’s in mine.”

“I really don’t know much about tools. Pretty useless, huh?” Ryo sighed. “I don’t even know how to fix a leak.”

“We can’t all be good at everything. I have my talents and you have yours, that’s part of why we fit together so well. You’re a terrific cook, an expert marksman, there’s nothing you don’t know about guns, and you can even grow stuff from seeds. I buy a plant, it’s dead within a few days. Listen, I’ll fix your sink for ya because that’s what I’m good at. Then after dinner, who knows? Maybe I can show off some of my other talents, lend a hand with any other problems you might have around the house.” Dee studied Ryo speculatively. “You seem kinda tense and I’ve been told I give pretty good shoulder rubs. Or, y’know, I could rub somethin’ else for ya.”

That brought Ryo’s blush back full force, along with a strangled, “Dee!”

“I guarantee satisfaction, bet your plumber can’t say the same. OW! What’d ya do that for?” Ryo had kicked him in the shin.

“To shut you up! You have to stop talking like that.” Ryo was looking more than a little flushed.

“Gettin’ ya all hot and bothered, was I?” Dee smirked.

Ryo ducked his head. “Maybe. Just a bit.”

“Ha! Knew you couldn’t resist me. Tonight I’m gonna rock your world, babe.”

“You’re fixing a leak, that’s all.”

“You sure I’m not causin’ one?”

Ryo blushed furiously; that was a little too close to the truth for comfort. How could Dee get him so turned on with just a few words? He busied himself with the papers on his desk, muttering, “Shut up and do some work.”

‘Oh yeah,’ Dee thought, ‘I’m stayin’ over tonight for sure.’ Ryo was going to be in serious need of some very personal attention by the time that leaking sink was fixed.

 

OoOoOoO

 

The rest of the workday dragged for Ryo; Dee had put thoughts into his head that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he concentrated on the tedious paperwork in front of him. He spent the rest of the afternoon in a state of barely suppressed arousal and he grabbed his coat to head home as soon as their shift ended.

“See ya at your place around six thirty, okay?” Dee spoke softly so that only Ryo heard.

“Fine.” Ryo didn’t so much as glance in Dee’s direction, had in fact avoided looking at his partner all afternoon. Dee took that as a good sign rather than as the rebuff it seemed to be. Ryo was fighting a losing battle; he didn’t want Dee to see how much he wanted him, like he could really hide anything from his highly observant partner. Dee had been watching him surreptitiously, noting the way Ryo kept shifting in his seat, restless and uncomfortable. 

The last time they’d been together had been the middle of the previous week; Ryo still found it unsettling to have sex when Bikky was home, and so far Dee had only managed to persuade him on two occasions. Usually, sex only happened at Ryo’s when Bikky was at camp or on a sleepover, the rest of the time they went to Dee’s apartment, which meant Ryo would always go home straight afterwards. Dee hated that; he wanted to be able to snuggle, and maybe do it a second, even a third time. Tonight though, things were going to be different.

 

OoOoOoO

 

As soon as he got home, Dee showered and changed, threw a few things in an overnight bag, checked his very comprehensive toolkit to make sure he’d got everything he might need, and was out the door again in twenty minutes. He made it over to Ryo’s place in record time and was knocking on the door at six twenty five.

“You’re early,” Ryo told him as he let his partner in.

“That leak’s not gonna stop by itself,” Dee shrugged. “Besides, sooner it’s fixed, the sooner I get to eat.” Dee raked his gaze over Ryo, noting that he’d changed into sweatpants and a loose sweater. That was a dead giveaway; baby was still turned on and trying to hide it. “Something smells good.”

“It’ll be a while yet before dinner’s ready, I only put it on a little while ago.”

“Good, that’ll give me time to do what I came here for.” Dee winked at Ryo, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up. “So, where’s this leak of yours?” Without waiting for an answer, he picked up his toolkit and went into the kitchen, dropping to his knees by the cupboard under the sink, which was already open. Ryo had spread newspaper on the floor to prevent a mess, obviously expecting it to be a big job. Dee stuck his head in the cupboard, shining a flashlight to locate the leak and find out what was causing it. “Okay, I see what the problem is. This won’t take too long, just need to replace the seal.” He pulled his toolkit towards him, plucked out what he’d need for the job, and disappeared under the sink once more.

Seeing Dee on his knees, head and shoulders in the cupboard and his ass, clad in skin-tight jeans, sticking up in the air, moving back and forth as he fixed the leak, was more than Ryo could bear. After only a couple of minutes, he was forced to beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen, going into the living room where he sat stiffly on the sofa and tried not to think about Dee, Dee’s hands, Dee’s butt, Dee’s…

Jumping to his feet, Ryo fled again, this time taking refuge in his bedroom. Thankfully, Bikky was too busy doing his homework to pay any attention to his foster father’s peculiar behaviour. It didn’t escape Dee’s notice though, and he smirked with satisfaction. There was a reason he’d worn these particular jeans and it was clear that his plan was working perfectly.

Ten minutes later, and the job was done. Dee cleared everything away, setting his toolbox by the door, checked that the new seal was tight enough, and washed his hands. Dinner was cooking in the oven; Ryo’s timer said it had about thirty minutes to go. That would be long enough for what he had in mind. Bikky had his ear buds in and didn’t even look up as Dee crossed the living room to Ryo’s bedroom door, entering without knocking.

Ryo was pacing restlessly, but turned as Dee came in.

“Fixed your leaky sink; now let’s see what I can do about your other not so little problem.” Dee forcibly steered Ryo backwards until he bumped into the bed and toppled onto the mattress.

“Dee… Bikky!” It was a half-hearted protest at best.

“Bikky is listening to music, and I locked your door so we won’t be interrupted.” Dee silenced any further protests with a kiss, pinning Ryo to the bed with his body while his left hand shoved the baggy sweater up, baring Ryo’s smooth, flat belly. Pulling back, he glanced down his lover’s body; the sweatpants Ryo was wearing were doing nothing to conceal his arousal. “Hmmm, that doesn’t look very comfortable; I think maybe I should give you a hand with it, just to take the edge off before we eat.” He brushed his hand lightly over the bulge, drawing a strained moan from Ryo’s lips. Oh yeah, baby was more than ready. One-handed, Dee tugged Ryo’s pants and shorts down in one go, allowing his cock, fully erect and already oozing pre come, to spring free and slap up against his belly. “Just as I thought,” he teased. “Looks like you have another leak. Good thing I’m here to take care of it for you.”

He ran his palm over the swollen head, gathering the fluid pooling at the tip and smearing it over Ryo’s length. Ryo whimpered and bit his lip, closing his eyes tight.

“No you don’t. Look at me,” Dee urged. 

Reluctantly, Ryo opened his eyes, staring up at his lover. “Why?”

“Because I’m not gonna let you hide from me, I wanna see everything I make you feel. You’ve been wantin’ this all day, wantin’ me, haven’t you?” He squeezed gently, drawing a gasp from Ryo. “Admit it.”

“Yes, damn you! All that talk about being good with your hands, I haven’t been able to think of anything else!”

“Good, ‘cause I’m gonna prove how good I can be, I’m gonna get ya off usin’ just my hand. Okay?”

Helpless with need, Ryo nodded, wide, pitch black eyes fixed on Dee’s. “Yes. Anything, just do _something!_ Please!”

“Oh, believe me, it’ll be my pleasure as much as yours. You really have no idea how sexy you are.” Dee paused to unfasten his jeans and shove them down, out of the way; he wasn’t wearing anything underneath and they were way too tight to be comfortable right now. Taking Ryo in hand once more, he grinned at his lover. “This is gonna relax you a whole lot more than a shoulder rub…” He began to stroke Ryo firmly, root to tip and back again, adding a twist of the wrist at the end of the upward stroke before sliding his hand back down, Ryo’s hips rising to thrust into the firm grip, little gasps and grunts escaping his lips. 

Whenever Ryo’s eyes started to slide closed in pleasure, Dee dragged his partner’s attention back to where he wanted it, on him; he didn’t intend to miss seeing the desire and passion reflected there for a single second. ‘ _I’m_ doing this to him, just me, no one else has ever made him feel the way I do.’

Dee’s hand gradually picked up speed, collecting pre-come on the upward stroke to provide lubrication on the way back down, pressing his thumb into the slit at intervals to tease out more. Ryo was panting by now, arching his back to press his cock deeper into Dee’s tight grasp. His eyes were glassy and unfocussed, a light sheen of sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Lost in the pleasure he was experiencing, to Dee’s eyes Ryo was a wet dream come true. Without really meaning to, Dee started to thrust against the mattress, in sync with his partner. Watching Ryo coming undone from a simple hand job was an incredible turn-on.

Ryo was never going to last for long; he’d been too worked up for too long. It took Dee less than ten minutes to push his baby over the edge. Ryo arched right off the bed with a stifled cry, jets of come spilling over Dee’s fist and splashing across his own belly, then slumped back, breathing hard and completely spent.

Taken slightly by surprise, Dee jerked his hips in a final, convulsive thrust and came hard, soaking the bedcovers beneath him, suddenly thankful that he’d taken the time to push his jeans down. The bed didn’t matter; if things went to plan, and Dee was pretty sure they would, then it was going to be messier still by morning. Ryo, on the other hand, looked like he could do with a quick clean. Sliding down carefully, Dee lapped come off Ryo’s belly, delicately licked his softening, hypersensitive cock clean, then turned his attention to his own hand, making sure not to waste a drop. Ryo was watching him drowsily from beneath his eyelashes. Dee grinned down at him as his sucked his fingers clean, noting out the corner of his eye the way Ryo’s spent cock twitched slightly in response, already showing reawakening interest. Oh yeah, tonight was gonna be awesome!

“Mmmmm, thanks for the appetizer, baby. Very tasty!”

Ryo shook his head. “You’re unbelievable!”

“You love it. C’mon, better make yourself presentable, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Oh God! I completely forgot!” Ryo sat up quickly, fumbling to pull his shorts and pants back up.

“Whoa, no need to panic, there’s still about ten minutes before your timer goes off, plenty of time for both of us to freshen up a bit.”

That calmed Ryo down. “Okay, good, I’ll go get cleaned up, then you can have the bathroom while I check on dinner.”

Dee stopped Ryo on the way to the door, pulling him back and kissing him, slowly and thoroughly.

“What was that for?” 

“Call it a sneak preview. This, just now, was only the starter, babe. You get the main course later, after dinner.”

“Got it all worked out, have you?”

“Always good to have a plan of action.”

“Well, at least I know I’m in safe hands.”

“Always, baby. You can count on it.”

“I know,” Ryo murmured, turning towards the door again. It was true, he knew he could always count on Dee for whatever he needed, but it was still nice to hear it said. “And Dee? I love you too.”

The End


End file.
